


Monster Trucks and Action Figures

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Rescue.Two offspring of Percy Jackson + the man himself. Or course he would call NICO for help. At seven in the goddamn morning. Typical.T- implied sexual content





	Monster Trucks and Action Figures

It was seven am when Nico got a call from Percy. Nico was still sleeping, meaning Percy really hadn’t picked a good time to call. However, Nico couldn’t just scream for Will to get the phone because Will currently in his early morning Anatomy 1302 class. So, Nico answered the phone groaning, “What, Jackson?”

“Nico, I need you to rescue me!”

Nico grumbled, “Why the hell would I do that?” So he was grumpy in the mornings, sue him.

“I’m stuck at home with a toddler and an infant. Annabeth left early for work and I need HELP.”

Nico plopped back onto the bed and groaned. “Why me?”

“You’re their godfather.”

Nico sighed. If there was one thing Nico fell for, it was the godfather card. Nico’s godchildren were the closest he was getting to his own children. He loved them like he would have his own children. They were one of Nico’s two weak points. The other was Will. “Fine, whatever.”

So, a half hour later, Nico welcomed himself into the Jackson residence.

“Nico is that you?” Percy called thought he house.

“Who else?” Nico called back in a sarcastic tone.

“I’m in the kitchen,” was the only reply.

Nico made his way to the kitchen to see Percy at the counter heating up a bottle of milk. Percy glanced behind his shoulder at Nico when he walked in. Resting on Percy’s hip was the latest addition to the family: Lucas Grey Jackson.

“Charlie is upstairs playing. Can you watch him?”

Nico nodded, sighing. He walked up the stairs and to Charles's bedroom. The door was wide open. Nico leaned against the threshold. “Hey, kiddo.”

Charles looked up from where he was playing with some action figures and giggled. He got up and ran, very awkwardly, Nico might add, to him. “Neek!” He exclaimed.

Nico smiled as the boy hugged his leg and places a hand on his mop of brown curls.

Charles hadn't quite learned how to pronounce Nico’s name right, so for the time being, Nico was ‘Neek.’ though, he guessed he shouldn’t complain. Reyna was, of course, ‘Auntie Ra-ra’ and even worse- Frank was called ‘Uncle Funk’.

Charles pulled back, grabbing Nico’s hand and leading him over to where his toys were laying on the floor.

Three hours. It was three hours until Charles decided to give Nico a break from monster trucks and action figures. When Charles finally did let Nico get up from the floor and stretch his legs, he followed him all the way down the stairs. The boy basically sat and scooted down the stairs, but that's okay. He would grow one day. Maybe he wouldn’t be as unfortunate as Nico to only end up at 5’6 and a half. And yes, the half mattered.

Nico found Percy in the living room, standing and smirking at the floor where his other son was laying. There, in the middle of the rug, Lucas laid giggling and wiggling his appendages. What made the situation funny was that balloons were tied to his wrists and ankles. Nico laughed when he saw. Lucas just continued to giggle and bob the balloons around. “That’s one way to keep him occupied.”

Percy laughed and picked Charles up, who was tugging at his pants’ leg. “It’s times like these I wish I had a cell phone for recording things.”

Nico shrugged. “Oh well.”

XxX

When Nico got home that night, it was late. Late enough that Will was already home from his study time at the library. Also, dinner was almost done.

Nico smiled making his way to the kitchen where Will was cooking. He wrapped his arms around his midriff and buried his nose in the back of Will’s shoulder.

“I’m home,” Nico said.

“I noticed,” Will laughed.

Nico inhaled the scent that was Will. Orange slices, normally. Today there was a slight hint of mint on top. Normally the two wouldn’t go well together, but on Will it worked nicely.

Nico smiled wider. “Miss me?”

Will turned the stove off and turned to face Nico. He grabbed Nico's face in his hands. Then Will kissed him. Soft and gentle, as things always were with Will. Or well, Nico corrected, how they always began. Will could be quite the animal in bed if he was in the right mood.

Nico melted into the kiss, moving his arms up to wrap around Will’s neck.

Will pulled back. “Why don't I show you just how much I missed you?”

Nico smirked and jumped, wrapping his legs around Will’s waist. Will supported him by moving his hands to Nico’s ass. “Yes please.”

Will smiled and kissed him and carried him to be bedroom. Dinner could wait a while.


End file.
